pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 5
|episode_no = 5 |upload_date = April 30, 2014 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggYJ_zNblnY |next_episode = |previous_episode = |episode_length = 10:05}} Summary Jared admires a Flower Path Smooth McGroove made leading out of the door to the house. PBG goes over to build a beacon, leaving Shane to lead the chickens home. Jon finds, and claims a little island. Shane and Jared build a pen for the chickens. PBG asks if anyone can see him on top of his beacon, which Jared can. Jared tells PBG to jump and do a flip. Smooth McGroove finds some diamonds. PBG is disappointed that nobody cares about his freakin' beacon. Jared notices that the house is on fire. McJones claims that he knew that this would happen, in reference to Jon's lava pillar, but Jon claims that somebody deliberately set the house on fire. The group rushes to put the fire out, as Jon laughs about the whole ordeal. The group tells Jon to rebuild the house, and Dean comments on how the house looks like shit. The group removes the lava, and Jared puts glass around where the lava formerly was. The house is repaired with cobblestone. PBG plans on going on another adventure, and McJones has Iron to help armor people up. PBG says that priority for armor should go towards Jared and Jon, but also points out that Jon is refusing to put on clothes. Jon points out that Smooth McGroove says "E"s as if they're "I"s. Smooth McGroove mines an Emerald block, and nearly falls into lava. Jared drops into the cage where the lava was formerly, which Shane dubs the "Jared Zoo". Dean suggests that they fill the Jared Zoo with lava. Dean asks for McJones to watch his back for Creepers, however, McJones is with PBG. After McJones rejects him, Dean immediately get blown up by a Creeper. The clip rewinds to Smooth McGroove's point of view so that we can watch Dean's death again. PBG tells McJones to get back to the house, and they return. Jon remarks that he's glad Dean's dead, and sings the ceremonial hymn, the beginning part of "The Circle of Life" from The Lion King. McJones feels bad for not watching Dean's back for Creepers, after Dean asked him to watch his back for Creepers. Shane and Dean go to get Dean's stuff, and find that he had Diamonds, and was fully armored. PBG spots Jon on his island, building a castle. PBG and McJones defend the chicken pen from a couple of Creepers. Everyone returns home, and PBG defends Jared from a zombie. Smooth McGroove encounters some Silverfish, and PBG finds an agroed Enderman. Quotes Trivia * Starting in this episode, the font used for "HARDCORE!! #3" and the episode number in the video thumbnail changed to a similar thinner font, and the black border around "MINECRAFT" has been removed. * Starting in this episode, the Dunkin' Donuts logo in the intro is mirrored in order to reflect the fact that Jon's skin is on backwards.